Request your own one-shots!
by GrayxSilver
Summary: Come here for a variety of different one-shots, R5 or Austin and Ally, fluff or smut, and maybe even a two-hour thrown in there. Requests are always open, rules are in the first chapter after the story. Get requesting! Gray
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm sure you all know this, but I'm making this new one-shot. Yay! Well, I hope you guys love fluff, because that's what is about to be read by you! Enjoy!**

Sure, most of the time I usually stick to being the good girl, but today I honestly couldn't care less about what kind of trouble I might end up in. It's not like I had sex with him or anything, we just sort of kissed a little. Okay, maybe a lot... Well, how did I end up in this position, you may ask? Well, let me tell you a story.

Austin and I have been friends for 3 years and I honestly have always liked him. I mean, what's not to like? He is tall, lean, muscular, and he's just so incredibly sweet. Really, you get one compliment along with his sexy smile, and you would probably melt on the floor. I'm not one to brag, but I am pretty sure he likes me back. At least I hope so. Well, enough of my babbling. On with the story.

"Hey, Ally! Do you need any help getting ready? Those textbooks look pretty heavy."

It was the beginning of the school day, and Austin had stopped by my locker.

"No, I'm totally fine. But thanks for asking!"

Austin puffed out his bottom lip and wore his special puppy-dog eyes. "Aw... Are you sure? I really want to be with you."

I smirked at him and waited for him to realize what he had said. A few seconds later, his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that. You know I wouldn't mean that, right? We're just friends!"

I smirked more at him, clearly enjoying this. Finally, he rolled his eyes in exasperation with himself and grabbed a few of my books. "Come on, Ally." He was trying his best to sound serious, but I could tell he was still embarrassed. I watched him as he helped me to class. His biceps were clearly well toned... I could tell because of how they looked when he was carrying those books for me. His abs were magnificent through the V-Neck he was wearing. Soon, we made it to the class and we went straight to our seats.

Okay, let's fast-forward through that boring school day and get to the afternoon. Austin was eating dinner at my house that night, and my parents were off to another one of their crazy conventions. We may have had the whole house to ourselves, but it wasn't like it was anything bad. We had done this a lot, eating dinner at each others houses. I don't remember exactly why this time was different, probably because we were alone, but eventually we were both in my room. "Ally, that was the most amazing meal I have ever had. You make the best pancakes ever!"

I blushed at this praise. "Thanks! By the way, thanks for helping me earlier. That was really sweet of you."

"Don't mention it. I love helping you. Besides, your the sweetest girl I've ever met."

I smiled. "Austin, I think I have something to tell you. We've been friends for a long time, and I love spending time with you, so do you think maybe we could... you know... go out?"

Austin was dumbfounded. "You mean, like on a date? Not that I don't want to, I mean I love you Ally. It just surprise me..."

I had watched a lot of chick-flics in my day, and I guess the cliche side of me got the best of me, and I just shut him off with a kiss. It was a pretty long one, too. I guess he liked it as much as I did, because he kissed back and tangled his hands up in my hair. After a few minutes of making out, he kicked off his shoes and so did I, enabling us to remove clothing. His shirt came off first, (Yay!) then my shirt and pants. I started at his body, rubbing my hands up his hard stomach and chest, kissing him wherever I went, and I soon took off his pants and boxers.

I was about to continue before he stopped me. "Nope, not yet." He then stripped me of my underwear, leaving us both naked. He then came up for air and started to speak. "Hey Ally, isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl out?"

"Well, I guess it works either way."

He grinned at me before pulling the covers over our heads to continue our activities.

**Well I hope you guys liked it. BTW if you would like to request a one-shot, you must only follow a few rules.**

**1. Must be Austin and Ally or R5.**

**2. Cannot be gay smut, because I don't write that, but it can be smut in general.**

**3. Must be rated K, K+, T, or if your lucky, M.**

**4. Does not need to have storyline if smut, but I need at least a brief layout if you want a plot.**

**Get requesting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back again! I've already gotten a few requests, so I decided I could go ahead and use one of them now. This is a request from a guest called, 'The Kissing Lesson,' rated T. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Ally Dawson is 16 years old and happily attends Marino High. She is pretty much just a normal teenager. She has plenty of friends, a car, and even a boyfriend named Dallas. Yep, she pretty much has the perfect life, except for one thing. She doesn't know how to kiss!

Austin Moon is the typical teen idol. He has the looks, the talent, and the popularity! But best of all, he's friends with the one and only Ally Dawson! Ally and him have been friends since sixth grade. She's always been the only one he could ever talk to. He loved talking to her, and to be honest, he loved her. He's had a crush on her since he first met her.

It was a beautiful Saturday and Ally was getting ready for her date with Dallas. They were going on a date to the beach that day, but Ally still needed to learn how to kiss! What is he kisses her tonight? What if he asks if she knows how to kiss? She can't lie to him! "Ok, calm yourself Ally. You can just ask Austin to teach you. Yeah! He's my best friend, right? He'll definitely help me!"

Ally had developed this odd habit of talking to herself. With her dad constantly going to conventions and her mom living with monkeys, it got kind of lonely at home.

Austin was in his room on his phone when Ally called him. He shrugged, wondering why she was calling, and answered his call. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Ally."

"Oh, hey Ally!"

"Hey Austin, could you help me with something..."

Ally had driven to Austin's house that day. She had filled him in on the whole not-knowing-how-to-kiss thing, and Austin had happily agreed to teach her. As far as she knew, he was just being a good friend, but in Austin's mind, he found this as the perfect excuse to kiss her.

"Uh, where should we start?" Ally awkwardly started the conversation.

"Well, first, are you trying to learn how to kiss or make out?"

"Um..." Ally thought for a moment. "Hmm... make out."

Austin quickly had to hide his growing smile. "Well ok, let's get to it."

Austin took her hand and guided her to sit on the bed. "Well, Dallas is probably going to kiss you from this angle..." He leaned in from the side. Ally turned her head to look at him talk. "My guess would be he would make the first move, so let's start like this." Austin closed the space between them and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and guided her arms around his shoulders. She deepened the kiss. 'She's a natural!' Austin thought. He bit her bottom lip and at first she didn't know what to do, but eventually opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue roamed the wet space in her mouth. Her tongue touched his, and they entangled themselves together, fighting for dominance. Honestly, it was the best thing either of them had ever felt before in their lives.

Austin and Ally sat on that bed simply making out for about ten minutes before Ally was done. Out of breath, she checked her watch. "Well, I think it's time for me to go now. Um...Thanks, I guess." Austin was also out of breath and was blushing crazily. "Yeah, OK. Um...Do you think you might still need practice.

"Uh, yeah. I think that might be...erm...necessary..."

"Yeah, probably."

"So,.tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah, tomorrow."

And with that, the couple parted, now with brand new feelings for each other.

**Well, did you guys like it? It was pretty fun to write... Gotta have those Auslly feels... ;). Thanks for all of your requests, and I hope you guys continue to do so. Now get requesting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Well, I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter... :(. So I am going to try to make it up to you guys for this one. For all the readers who are reading this just for smut, your wish is about to come true. This one-shot was requested by a guest. It is rated M, of course, and is called, 'The New Lynch.' Enjoy! And wish me luck, this is my first actually detailed smut...**

"Laura Lynch. Wow, that name sounds cool. I guess it will take some time getting used to."

"Don't worry, it sounds perfect, just like you." Ross smiled and kissed his new wife on the cheek. "Soon, you might even end up being called Mom."

Laura smirked. "Ooh, does that mean what I think it means?"

Ross smiled seductively. "Well, you're about to find out..." He guided Laura into his room and shut the door behind them. Ross stared at his wife, hungrily awaiting his moment to pounce. Laura was no virgin, but he thought this was the first time she had done it when she was actually sober. She looked Ross in the eye, winking at him. "Ok, I think I'm ready."

Ross Lynch growled and immediately attacked her neck. Laura was caught off-guard by this, but almost a second later, started to moan. Ross took this as a sign and kicked off his shoes. His hands wrapped themselves up in his wife's beautiful hair as his kisses left red marks on the sensitive skin on her neck. She threw her head back in pleasure, letting her husband kiss and lick along her neck, slowly traveling down to her collarbone. Laura separated herself from Ross only to remove her shirt so that he could go farther. Ross whispered busily in her ear. "Do you really think that's fair?" He then removed his own shirt, revealing his toned chest muscles. Laura stared at him. "How did I ever come to have someone like you?"

Ross smiled. "Believe me, I was the lucky one." He undid her bra revealing her supple breasts. "You are the most beautiful creature any man could ever even think to have."

"Look at yourself, Romeo! How many months of working out did it take to get your body that sexy?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he lowered his mouth to one of her nipples, sucking and licking as his hand massaged the other. Laura moaned in ecstasy at his actions and wrapped her legs around him. After Ross was done playing with her, he removed Laura's pants and thong, leaving her naked on the bed. He let his eyes roam her body as a growl formed deep in his throat when he was about to eat her out, but Laura stopped him. She pulled off his pants and boxers, leaving him naked as well. With his length already at attention, Laura's handicapped around him and started pumping. Ross grunted at the waves of pleasure building up inside him.

His moans grew louder as Laura moved her hand faster. A bead of sweat dripped down from Ross's hair. Laura then unexpectedly stopped. "Wha-What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But I think I have something better."

Ross stared at her and licked his lips, clearly anxious for this to continue. Soon enough, Laura's mouth lowered itself onto Ross's cock and she was soon deep-throating him. His pleasure escalated to new heights as his grunts turned into moans. Laura must have had a lot of practice, because no one had ever been able to make him feel this way. As soon as Ross was about to cum, Laura's mouth released him. Ross looked at her in exasperation and then went on to kiss her roughly. He pinned his wife against the wall and lowered his mouth to Laura's pussy. Within seconds his tongue had already darted into her.

Laura's hands searched for a hold, since her legs were trembling so much from the uncontrollable pleasure Ross was giving her. She soon found the dresser and hung on to it as her husband ate her out. Ross then decided to flick his fingers on her clit. Laura was building closer and closer to an orgasm and Ross was ready for her. Only a few more seconds passed, and Laura finally cummed. Ross licked all of her juices and stood up again. Laura was out of breath and sweating. Which to Ross was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. He then lined his member up with her entrance and immediately started pounding into her. Laura screamed in pleasure and Ross grunted at the feeling of her pussy clenching around his cock. He continued to pound into her, constantly bringing Laura to new levels of pleasure.

"Faster! Oh my gosh, please, I need you now. Come on baby, faster!"

Ross's pounds then started going at lightning speed, leaving Laura to scream out his name. Her hips jolted up to meet as much of his thrusts as she could. It was all Laura could take not to cum right then, but Ross was still not done. He kissed his wife roughly, leaving her lips swollen, as Ross's skilled hands clenched her butt and his mouth sucked on her nipples, all the while still thrusting into her. It was at that moment that Laura came a second time, screaming out Ross's name. The feeling of his wife clenching around his length was enough for Ross to finally cum, too. He let out a sexy, hoarse cry as his seed spilled into her womb. He panted and kissed her again. "Oh my gosh, Laura. That was the best sex I have ever had. I love you so much, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know. I love you to. Now let's get some sleep. I guess I now know what I have to look forward to in the morning."

She winked sexually and Ross kissed her one more time before falling asleep beside his wife.

**So, did you guys like it? I hope it wasn't too bad, I know it was my first time writing smut. Well, keep requesting! I would love to hear all of your wonderful ideas! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm almost surprised that after I did the smut chapter, the views literally doubled. Well that sure says something about the fan fiction readers... Well, this one-shot was requested by kill4life and it is called, "Knock", rated T. Enjoy!**

When your parents die, you don't just simply let it go. You are left with a horrible feeling in your stomach, a deep sadness in your heart, and honestly, all other feeling kind of goes numb. You can't tell what is happening to you and you usually don't care. Well, that's what happened to Ally Dawson. When she was 13, her parents were on their way to the courtroom to file a divorce. She was left with a babysitter that night, but Ally really wished she had died, too. It was when she had been brushing her teeth when her babysitter came up and told her the news. Ally was in shock for a while, not really feeling sad yet. She fell asleep that night not feeling anything at all. It wasn't until the morning when all of the sadness had kicked in.

She woke up early in the morning, already crying, and went downstairs to search for some breakfast. Of course, she was greeted with policemen. They showed absolutely no sympathy. All they did was grab her by the arms and take her to court. A few years later, she had already been taken away from her original home and sent to a new foster home. She had entered a new school, where she was constantly bullied and when she got a boyfriend, he started to abuse her with his belt. He even raped her once. That was when she reported him to the police, and they took him away. After that whole incident, the family decided that she was too much work, and they sent her to a new home. It was at this new home where she felt tougher. At school, she got into a lot of fights, constantly being sent to the principal's office. She then came in contact with a drug dealer, starting to do drugs. She never got addicted, thank goodness, but she did start to get even more depressed then she already was. She soon got a hold of a razor and made use of it, cutting her arms every night.

Her parents soon got worried at this when they noticed that her skin looked paler, she became much skinnier, and bags appeared under her eyes. They eventually found the razor, scolding Ally severely, and throwing it away. Ally was furious, and was constantly locking herself up in her room. She searched for means of letting out her anger, and soon found a large bag of paperclips. It was extremely odd, but she etched words into her arms and chest with these paperclips, but not deep enough to stay permanently. Just enough for it to really hurt. She was always appearing at dinner with tears streaming down her face.

Her foster parents finally sent her to a counselor, where she was diagnosed with depression. (No surprise there, I know.) Soon, she ran away. She found a nice school called Marino High and a nice home. She didn't want anything to do with her parents anymore. Well, this is where Austin comes in. He met Ally when they were at their lockers. He thought she was cute, and started flirting, Of course, she didn't react to this, leaving him confused. He was the hottest guy in school! Every girl wanted to be with him!

Ally never realized that he liked her, and they eventually became friends. Life went on like this, even though Ally never really stopped cutting. Besides that, she was basically happy with herself. She wasn't bullied nor did she ever get in any fights. I guess Austin just made her happy.

All was going well until one day, Austin finally confessed his feelings to her. She was at her locker that morning when things started. "Hey, Ally? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What for?"

"Well there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Wait, did something happen?"

"No no no, I've just... sort of...might possibly...have a crush on you."

Ally stared at her friend in shock. Austin got a bit uncomfortable and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Ally liked Austin, too. But it wasn't something she could really...handle? Ally couldn't believe how stupid she was saying this, but she turned him down. "Uh, I'm sorry Austin, I just don't like you."

Austin's face got red. "Oh. Well, sorry for bothering you."

He walked away angrily, slamming the locker door shut behind him. Ally was in shock not only from the confession, but from her own words. And she couldn't stop thinking about it. She went to her house that night with tears streaming down her face. She quickly found the razor in her drawer and sliced through her hand. She recoiled in pain at this, but continued by cutting into her upper arm. Tears of pain streamed down her face as she continued this until she fell asleep.

When she woke up in the morning, she could still feel her arms burning from last night. She quickly got dressed and ate breakfast. Despite the pain in her hand, she grabbed her backpack and walked to school. She entered the hallway with her locker and to her dismay, she saw Austin at his locker right beside her's. She tried desperately to hide her hands, but to no avail, for he noticed the wound right away. "Ally? What the check happened to your hand?"

"Um... It's really nothing... I..."

"Ally, are you hurting yourself?"

"Well, I..."

"Ally, don't lie to me now."

"Well yes I am but..."

"But what, Ally? There is absolutely no reason you should ever hurt yourself like this! How the check could someone as beautiful as you ever want to do this?"

"WELL YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, AUSTIN! NO ONE EVER DOES!"

With that, Ally left, not giving a care about what would happen if the teachers found out she was skipping.

She sprinted home, found the razor and started slashing like crazy. Her arms going numb, not a tear was shed as she violently slit her wrists. 'I don't deserve to live...' she thought. 'I should kill myself now.'

Ally had no idea that Austin was following her. He caught up with her easily and loudly knocked on the door.

No one answered.

He knocked again, this time even more urgent.

Still, no one answered.

He soon grabbed a hammer and one a count of 3, he smashed the window in, unlocking the door for himself. He sprinted to her room, but the door was locked. He was getting tired of knocking, so he smashed his body as hard as he could against the door, causing splinters to scatter and the door to fly open. He spotted Ally immediately just as she was about to bring the knife down on her stomach. He rushed to her side and hugged her. He held onto her tightly, and cradled here in his arms. He fought the tears tugging at him, and kissed her on the forehead. "Ally Dawson, I am never letting you go ever again."

**Well did you guys like it at all? I hope you did, because I'm running out of ideas very quickly, and no one is reviewing! Please request guys requests are always open. Thank you for reading! I'll be back soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back with the first rare two-shot! This particularly interesting story was requested by LegendLover94 and is called 'Life or Death,' and is rated M. Enjoy!**

Tsunami!

Ally Dawson jumped up from her horrible nightmare to a tsunami warning. Apparently, a giant monster wave was spotted off the coast of Bermuda. Ally grabbed her pack and hurried to the car with Austin. They were hurrying west from Virginia Beach, hoping to make it across the border to West Virginia in about 5 hours. Well, let me give you some background info while they drive. Well, in 2020, a giant meteor had smashed its way through the atmosphere and crashed into a city in Florida called Miami. Austin and Ally had both been living there when the giant rock hit, but luckily, neither of them were hurt. Everyone was pretty shocked after this, but not as shocked as they were in 2021.

The radioactive waste near power plants worldwide was sucked into the ground. Many of the workers were surprised at this, and none of them knew what was going on. The scientists had guessed that the waste was taken down to the core of the Earth. They claimed that the nickel there was strong enough to attract waste. Of course, they were proven wrong when graveyards started ripping themselves apart. Dead bodies were coming back to life dozen by dozen. People had to kill them on sight. Luckily, this resulted in the death of all of the zombies, but sadly, it resulted in the death of 8/10 of Earth's current population. Of course, Austin and Ally survived through this. A few scientists who were still living moved to the Pentagon, in order to give the survivors instructions via radio.

The radioactive waste was no longer deadly, but now, natural disasters are not only occurring more frequently, but they are growing in size and power. Fortunately, the survivors have the Pentagon scientists to guide them through this.

Austin and Ally had seen it all now. It was now 2027 and they had gotten used to the now everyday life of run or die. They had faced massive tsunamis, escaped horrible earthquakes, and passed very dangerous tornados. A small part of them thought that this would all end soon, but the other part thought that this would never end. It was a horrifying time, and still is.

"Ally, could you grab some water back there? I'm dying of thirst here."

Ally quickly grabbed the canteen and handed it to the driver. Austin chugged almost all of it down in one swig. "Thanks. We are about half an hour away."

"No problem."

Ally dumped her pack to check for everything. Binoculars? Check. Gloves? Check. Radios? Check...

Ally sorted out all of her items and wiped her forehead. Austin soon stopped the car. "Okay, I think we're good here to camp for the night."

"Ok, that is totally fine with me. I'm tired."

Austin smiled a weak smile and grabbed Ally's sleeping bag and his own. They were about to step outside when Ally checked the temperature. "Oh my gosh! Austin, it's freezing out there! You need a coat because we ran out of blankets."

She ran to the back and got them, handing one to Austin. "Thanks, Ally."

He walked to a small stump and inspected the area. "Do you think this is ok? I mean, does it look like it would be safe for the night?"

Ally inspected her surroundings for herself before nodding. "Yeah, I think this spot would be fine."

Austin and Ally played in their sleeping bags for a bit, but neither of them went to sleep. Ally was too busy shivering and Austin was looking at the sky. Still, there were no stars out. Just an eerie moon. He looked over to his friend, who was shivering like crazy, and trembling like she had seen a ghost. "Ally? Are you okay? Are you cold, because I could always..."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need us to share a sleeping bag?"

Ally thought about this. "Well, if you are willing to, then please. You're right, I am totally frozen here."

Austin happily slink into Ally's sleeping bag. She felt his body heat immediately, giving her a nice and warm sense of comfort. "Thank you, Austin."

"For what?"

"Just for being alive. I'm not sure I could ever have survived any of this without someone like you."

Austin blushed at her praise and snuggled closer to her. She sank into his warm, muscular arms as he hugged her. No one spoke for a bit, until Austin moved his head. "You know, Ally, the scientists have been encouraging us to start reproducing..."

Ally looked at him, silent, but he continued. "Well, maybe we should start. The Earth needs to start its new population somewhere, right?"

Ally thought for a moment. "Of course. Now that we can, we should. Who knows if we might die soon."

"Um, well, I haven't done this before. Do you know how?"

"Here, let me show you..."

**To Be Continued. **

**Make sure you review on this! I'll be back with the next part very soon! The next part is the smutty part... See you then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back again. You guys asked for smut, here it is! Here is the second and final part of the Life or Death two-shot. Enjoy!**

"So, should we start?" Ally asked nervously. "Uh, sure." Austin flipped them over so he was on the top. He kissed her softly. Keeping her almost blue lips warm. His hands traveled around her clothes body and his kisses started to become more urgent. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Austin brought his hands to Ally's waist and he started sucking on her neck. A red mark appeared on his new favorite spot. Whenever he sucked there, she made the most perfect noise he had ever heard. It turned him on a lot, so he sucked there. Ally's nails dug into the ground as waves of pleasure swept through her. Soon, after he was sure the feeling of cold was gone, he removed his partner's shirt and his own. Ally stared at Austin's gloriously toned muscles on his chest and abdomen. Her hands rubbed on him, kissing each and every inch of his torso. Austin groaned and his head rolled back as she began to buckle is belt. Her hands massaged his abs while the belt slid off, followed by Austin's pants.

Ally could already see the tent in his boxers as her lips traveled down until she got to the top of his boxers. She didn't have time to take them off before Austin growled and pulled her in for a rough kiss. Her hands tangled up in his messy locks of blonde hair and she closed her eyes. Austin quickly and skillfully unclasped her bra, leaving her whole upper body completely bare. He stared and admired the perfection laying vulnerable in front of him. His mouth latched itself onto a nipple as his hand found the other. His hands squeezed and pressed, making her nipples immediately hard, as his mouth sucked and nipped at the sensitive pink flesh. Ally's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the pleasure escalated. Austin wasn't feeling all too bad himself, for he was happily enjoying his role here. His tongue licked and his hand pressed, rubbing and pinching her nipples.

Finally, Austin, already slick with sweat, pulled down Ally's pants and underwear with his teeth. Ally felt the cold air immediately on her clit, making her gasp. Austin decided he was done with her breasts and decided to move on to the new treat before him. Ally's pussy. His tongue lapped away at her already wet entrance, causing Ally to moan out his name. Austin smirked, as his tongue gave her indescribable pleasure. Ally's orgasm was drawing nearer, and Austin started to flick and rub circles on her clit. Soon, her fussy clenched tight around Austin's tongue, and she came, screaming out Austin's name. Now Ally, also very sweaty, proceeded to removing Austin's boxers. As she pulled them down, his large cock sprung forward, eager to release. She admired it a bit before wrapping her hand around it. Her hand pumped up and down, causing Austin to grunt and moan. Her other hand played with his testicles to enduce even more pleasure. Austin brought Ally's head up for a very heated and passionate kiss. As her head lowered back down, her hand stopped pumping only for her mouth to start sucking at his tip. Her tongue licked up and down the shaft and Austin grabbed her head, trying to get her to go deeper. He moaned as more sweat dripped down his perfect face. Ally's hands started to massage his abs again as she took in his full size. It was almost impossible, given how big it was, but she somehow managed to be able to deep throat him with ease.

Austin could sense his orgasm was coming closer as Ally licked and sucked, causing him to cry out once more. Finally, Ally rubbed her hands right on his thighs and he came. He let out a sexy half cry and half moan. He stared at his Ally, completely out of breath, and kissed her hard, slipping his tongue into her mouth, which still had residue from his own cum. He licked around and they made out for a good long ten minutes. Finally, an already hard Austin looked Ally right in the eye. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm no virgin. Go as rough as you want."

"Okay." He grunted as he lined his erection up with her entrance. Before Ally knew what was happening, he shoved into her. He waited, giving her time to adjust to his large size, and continued to pump. Ally cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure. Austin kissed her roughly and his pace started to quicken. He rammed into her, and she screamed out his name. He grunted as waves of pleasure continued to overwhelm the couple as their sex continued. He slammed into her dripping pussy continuously, never losing power or speed. Ally could sense her orgasm coming again, and she screamed out to her lover. "Austin, I'm coming!"

She screamed as she came onto Austin's cock. Austin, however, was still not done. His pounds began to reach impossible speeds and unbelievable precision precisely on her g-spot each thrust. She continued to moan and he continued to grunt. Pleasure swept through them both still. Ally's hands once again found Austin's chest, licking and kissing him, as Austin reached her breasts again. He again licked and nipped as his hand massaged the other. For Ally, the sight of Austin's cock slipping into her pussy each time, and the feeling of him on her breasts, was enough to make her come once again.

She cried out again, and Austin finally came along with her, digging his hands into the ground emptying himself inside of her with a hoarse cry. He pulled out of her, completely out of breath.

"Wow." Austin murmured. "That was the best sex I have ever had."

"Me too. I should get cold more often."

She winked at him and he rolled his eyes. "Well just make sure you stay safe. I don't think I could ever lose you."

"I promise I'll stay by your side."

"Forever?"

"Yeah. Forever."

Ally looked him in the eye. "I love you so much, Austin."

"I love you, too, Ally. Please remember that."

"I will." Ally replied as Austin flipped them over again and started kissing her.

**Well, that was my second smut. Did you guys think it was good enough? Well, please leave a review, and continue to request stories. Requests are never closed! See you guys later!**


End file.
